


Yeoman's Work

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [23]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(April 1992) What has Biomaster found at NSWC Crane in southern Indiana that warrants his attention?  And can our heroes stop him before he incorporates his discovery into his latest Evil Plan (TM)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeoman's Work

**Author's Note:**

> **warning** : intense action sequences
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Dr. Matthew Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), master supervillain with powers of neurokinetic manipulation, master geneticist.
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Steven Beering, President of Purdue University
>   * James Hawkins, stepfather/uncle of Bob Hawkins
>   * Marianne Hawkins, stepmother/aunt of Bob Hawkins
>   * Bill Henderson, Field Agent for Naval Investigative Services
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
> * * *

(Physics Building, Purdue University, West Lafayette, IN. Mid-afternoon 4/29/1992)

(The lab is a wreck, having JUST been the site of a superbattle. Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins is suited up and upside-down against a wall. Julie 'Ladyhawk' Dormyer, also suited up, enters through the remains of the door)

 **Starforce** : "Don't mind me. Just getting a new perspective on things."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh, my God! Is anything hurt?"

 **Starforce** : "Only my pride."

(She helps him upright and back to his feet)

 **Starforce** (continuinig): "When we get done in Indiana, I'm going to have a few words with PRIMUS about Gigaton's reported power level in their most recent Superhuman Survey."

(Ted 'Ranger' Jameson drops out of the Speed Zone at the former entrance to the lab)

 **Ranger** : "We're done outside. Local law enforcement is holding the Destroyer-agents until PRIMUS can arrive." (beat) "So what happened here?"

 **Starforce** : "Gigaton was after an Einstein-Rosen bridge generator that the Physics department here had built and were using for space-time manipulation experiments." (beat) "He got it."

 **Ranger** : "Not without a fight, apparently."

 **Starforce** : "It was a little less of a fight than appearances would make it seem."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Einstein-Rosen... Where have I heard that term before?"

 **Starforce** : "In conjunction with a detector I made years ago to help Nebula find her Duress Gauntlets and a side project I finished last year. I got two patents and three papers in _Phys Rev D_ out of those hardware hacks, and others have been taking that work and running with it since then." /* "The Paradox of Doctor Destroyer", "Expedition to Earth" */

 **Ranger** (looking around): "Some more literally than others."

 **Starforce** : "Which is what I DON'T get about what just happened here!"

 **Ranger** (beat): "Explain."

 **Starforce** : "Doctor Destroyer got a good enough look at Nebula's Duress Gauntlets 6 years ago to make significant modifications to his World-War-Two-era time travelling pod on his own. Why would he NEED to be stealing anyone else's work in that field?"

 **Ranger** : "After we take care of whatever Biomaster's doing down at Crane tomorrow, maybe you can figure that out."

 **Ladyhawk** (looking at the clock above the remains of the door): "Don't we need to get back and change for the banquet?"

 **Starforce** : "Oh CRAP. I completely forgot about that!"

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "We're at your alma mater for a celebration of your Nobel prize and you FORGET about it?"

(Ranger shakes his head)

* * *

(Memorial Union, Purdue University. Early evening)

(the ballroom is full. At the front table proximate to stage center we see Bob animatedly discussing something with Professor Overhauser and his wife. Julie sits to Bob's left, talking with Bob's stepmother/aunt. Bob's stepfather/uncle is talking with Ted)

(Julie turns away from Bob's stepmother and leans over to Bob for a very private conversation)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I like your stepmom."

 **Starforce** : "You guys have really been talking each other's ears off."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Girl stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in." (beat) "I noticed you prepared the alternate Nobel Week presentation for use."

 **Starforce** : "Yes. Yes, I have."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bet you won't go through with it."

 **Starforce** : "And if I do?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "I will french your tonsils out of your throat."

 **Starforce** : "You already do that to me anyway."

 **Ladyhawk** : "In public."

(Bob's eyes widen)

* * *

(Memorial Union Ballroom. 45 minutes later)

 **President Beering** : "Ladies and gentlemen, from the class of 1982, renowned in Varsity Glee Club lore as 'the Clown Prince of the Keyboard,' Co-winner of the 1991 Nobel Prize in Physics Dr. Robert Hawkins!"

(Loud cheers and applause as Bob comes up onto the stage and takes the center stage microphone from President Beering)

 **Starforce** : "Thank you. It's great to be back at Purdue University, home of astronauts, quarterbacks, and Nobel laureates."

(applause and cheers. Bob holds a hand up)

 **Starforce** : "I wouldn't be who I am WHERE I am without the contribution of all the others who have influenced my life. I'd first like to thank James and Marianne Hawkins, my step-parents, for encouraging my curiosity in why the world works the way it does and EVERYTHING else they have done for me."

(applause. His step-parents stand up and acknowledge)

 **Starforce** : "I'd also like to thank the late Bill Luhman, director of Purdue Musical Organizations when I was attending, for allowing a 16-year-old boy to join the Varsity Glee Club and giving me a creative outlet that didn't involve blowing lab equipment up."

(laughter and applause)

 **Starforce** : "I would most CERTAINLY not be up here tonight if it weren't for my thesis advisor and co-winner, Dr. Albert Overhauser. Sir, thank you for putting up with my Glee Club schedule, and thank YOU for your example to me on how to be a professional scientist."

(loud applause)

 **Starforce** : "Last but not least, I would like to thank ProStar Industries in Dallas for continuing to fund my research these past 10 years. Representing ProStar tonight is their Chief Executive Officer, Theodore Jameson, Jr." (he stands to applause) "...and the Chairman of their Board of Directors, Julie Dormyer." (she stands to applause and at least one wolf whistle)

 **Starforce** : "During Nobel week in Stockholm, the laureates are required to present a lecture to the academy concerning their research. Back in December, Professor Overhauser and I fulfilled this requirement with a presentation on the day we captured our first magnetic monopole. What you may NOT know is that I had an *alternate* presentation worked up for use during Nobel week, which both Dr. Overhauser and Ms. Dormyer talked me out of presenting at that time."

(beat. Julie's eyes start to widen)

 **Starforce** : "Now, I wouldn't even be bothering to talk about the alternate presentation except that the lovely Ms. Dormyer bet me earlier this evening that I wouldn't have the guts to present it tonight."

(laughter. Now Julie is blushing)

 **Starforce** (now grinning like an idiot): "Would you guys like me to collect on that bet?"

(raucous cheering. Bob moves over to the piano on the stage and sits down)

 **Starforce** (interlacing his fingers and cracking his knuckles): "Oh, this brings back memories." (beat, adjusting the microphone on the stand by the piano) "The most remarkable thing about my childhood was not the speed with which I accomplished my education, but rather the handicaps that I had to overcome in the process. The most notable of these handicaps involved the way Math was taught to my generation."

(laughter)

 **Starforce** : "Tech booth, may I have the slide please?"

 ****(a simple math problem appears on the screen over where the Glee Club had entertained earlier that night. It's a subtraction problem: 342 - 173)

 **Starforce** : "Now remember how you used to do this problem. 3 from 2 is 9; carry the 1, and if you're under 35 or went to a private school you say 7 from 3 is 6, but if you're over 35 and went to public school you say 8 from 4 is 6; carry the 1 so we have 169." (beat, some laughter from the audience) "In the approach MY generation was taught, however, the important thing was to understand what you were doing *rather* than to get the correct answer..."

(Much more laughter, some applause. Bob now proceeds to perform the rest of Tom Lehrer's song [New Math](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6OaYPVueW4), to a standing ovation at its end)

 **Starforce** : "Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience! Please, don't forget to tip your waiter!"

(he stands up from the piano and after extending his arm pulls a laughing and embarrased Julie up onto the stage with him)

 **Starforce** (to Julie, smugly): "Pay up."

(she does, to the wild cheering of the audience)

* * *

(6270 Maple Drive, Indianapolis, IN. Three hours later)

(Ted is talking with Bob's step-parents up in the living room. The piano down in the family room is playing [Our Love is Here to Stay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akOLLgxvHT0), and Bob is singing along to it)

(From the direction of the family room, we hear Bob suddenly hit several wrong notes followed by Julie giggling. The piano stops)

 **Starforce** (offscreen): "Dammit, Ninjette, I CAN'T SEE THE KEYBOARD!"

 **Ladyhawk** (offscreen): "Maybe because you're concentrating on the wrong thing, Nerd-boy?"

(Their laughter is suddenly muffled, as if something were blocking both their mouths)

 **Marianne** : "It's good to see him in love, finally. His parents would have approved of her."

 **Jim** : "I wanted him to keep playing. I *love* that song!"

 **Marianne** (slapping Jim's knee): "Oh hush, you!"

 **Ranger** : "It's one of his favorites, too. He really likes the piano part to it."

 **Jim** : "I first heard it when I was stationed in England during the war. Fall of '44 sometime, I was at an RAF base in Suffolk. The O Club was packed, the pianist was as least as good as Bob is, and the female singer had a voice that could melt your heart."

 **Ted** (eyes wide): "You didn't see who they were, did you?"

 **Jim** : "It was so crowded I couldn't get a good look at the front of the ballroom. They left the club shortly afterward and it started raining, so I never found out who they were."

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[Bob, you're a menace! We can't take you ANYWHERE in space or time!]] /* 'Greatest Generation' */

 **Jim** (getting up): "Well, Mr. Jameson, it's been a real pleasure meeting you. Good to know my son's in good hands."

 **Marianne** (joining her husband): "We usually get up around 8. We'll send all of you on your way with a good breakfast."

 **Ranger** : "Sir, ma'am, thank you very much. Good night."

(Ted goes down the half-flight of stairs into the family room. Julie has straddled Bob on the piano bench, and they are having an intense make-out session. They're still kissing even after Ted has retrieved a map tube and a folder from his luggage and removed a large rolled-up map from the tube)

(Ted looks at Bob&Julie, then clears his throat as obnoxiously as he can manage)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Give us another minute."

 **Ranger** : "You've had several."

 **Starforce** : "Philistine."

(Bob helps Julie off his lap)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Bob): "I finally got to meet your parents! And all these years, I thought you had been found as a baby in the crater left by your spacecraft."

 **Starforce** : "That's Vikon's origin story, not mine."

(No, it isn't) /* "Reign of the Destroyer" */

 **Starforce** (beat, continuing) "You know, the last time we were in Japan I never met *your* step-parents?" /* "Megaterak Raids Again" */

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's right! You want to do that this summer?"

 **Starforce** (smiles): "I'd love to!"

 **Ranger** (unrolling a large map across the family room floor): "You DO know what it means when each of you introduce your parents to your significant other, don't you?"

(Bob and Julie look at Ted, then each other)

 **Ranger** : "Time to focus, soldiers."

 **Starforce** (now looking at the map): "Oh, the Corps of Engineers always has the GOOD crap."

 **Ranger** : "You guys have had a week. What's Biomaster doing?"

 **Ladyhawk** (holding a thick folder up, then handing it to Bob): "I've been checking records from all his usual suspects in high-tech supplies since he dropped off the radar after New Years. I had Bob look them over to see what he could come up with..."

 **Starforce** (grabbing about 40% of the contents of Julie's folder): "And when I looked at these particular parts buys, I realized he was going to build..."

(Bob produces a clipboard with a pad of graph paper. The top sheet contains what looks to be some sort of energy weapon, with various dimensions, specifications, and calculations scribbled around it, all in Bob's handwriting)

 **Starforce** (finishing): "This."

 **Ranger** (looking at Bob's sketch): "And this is..."

 **Starforce** : "An electrogravitic maser which appears to be specifically tuned to affect the chemical bonds in DNA."

 **Ranger** : "To disintegrate them?"

 **Starforce** : "If that's what he wanted to do, he'd be better off sticking with straight microwaves. Just like what I did to Takofanes' zombie army just west of here five years ago." /* "Heart of Darkness" */

 **Ranger** : "Then why use electrogravitics?"

 **Starforce** : "To *manipulate* DNA." (beat) "Set it up with an appropriate template, point, shoot, and apparently you can rewrite the target's DNA all through their body at once."

 **Ranger** : "He's going to need some power to do that, isn't he?"

 **Starforce** (already looking at the powerlines drawn on Ranger's map): "Of which Crane NSWC is *not* lacking." (indicating a specific location) "The main powerplant is HERE. It's the Navy, they've loved nuclear fission since the '50s, and one of Nichols Research's pulson-induced piles just happens to be in *that* building."

(Ladyhawk shuffles through Ted's folder and produces a satellite photo)

 **Ladyhawk** : "And when we look at *this* photo courtesy of I-really-don't-want-to-know-who-you-asked, look at the extra construction that's been taking place around the powerplant in the past month!"

 **Starforce** : "We go to that building, we find Biomaster. It's that simple."

 **Ranger** : "What about all the other suspect purchases Julie found?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Biomaster is equipping himself to deal with us."

 **Ranger** : "Oh."

 **Starforce** (taking out some more receipt copies): "He's purchased enough Rhenium Diboride to restrain both me and Kent..." (taking out several more sheets) "Enough parts to shut Vikon's psionics down the second he steps into that building..." (adding several more sheets) "...and enough speakers and amplifiers to deaden sound in the Elliott Hall of Music back at Purdue."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Which would effectively neutralize Bowser."

 **Ranger** : "What about me and Julie?"

 **Starforce** (pulls out some chemical data sheets): "Enough tranquilizer to drop a horse, but he'd probably appeal to your sense of honor instead if you were the last of us standing."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Between the supermetal, the tranqs, and removing my utility belt, one of those should be sufficient to take care of *me*."

(beat, while Ted thinks really hard)

 **Ranger** : "Julie, did your detective work seem easy to you this time?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "For the hyper-advanced DNA zap gun, yes, now that you mention it."

 **Starforce** : "Wait. Are you thinking Matt WANTS us to find him?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "OK, then. We go in as soon as the rest of the team arrives at Terre Haute tomorrow and hit the powerplant HARD. A lot of these purchases were recent, and if we can get there before sundown tomorrow we've got a decent chance of catching him by surprise."

 **Ranger** : "But this is Matt we're talking about. He was our guest on Christmas Eve!" /* "O Little Town" */

 **Starforce** : "So one of us disables his psionic interdiction field and Vikon restores his memories of the party. Filled with remorse, he surrenders."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay, that's bizarre even by YOUR standards, Nerd-boy."

 **Starforce** : "It's worth a shot."

 **Ranger** (slowly, since the idea is still occurring to him as he verbalizes it): "He played a game with us to lead us to Crane. Why can't WE play a game with him when we capture him?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "What do you mean?"

 **Ranger** : "Instead of going in smart and all at once, we go in separately, one at a time. We ALLOW him to capture us and bring us to his lair." (beat) "Well, all of us except you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Me?"

 **Starforce** : "You ARE a ninja."

 **Ranger** : "And when we're finally all together, you free us and we take him down."

 **Starforce** : "Make him think he's winning until the last minute? That's sick." (beat) "It also still gets us to him if we're wrong about him being at the powerplant."

 **Ranger** (to Julie): "Do you think you can keep from getting captured by Biomaster's agents?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Me, captured? Please. It's Biomaster!"

* * *

(Hulman Field, Terre Haute IN. 4/30/1992, around noon. The rest of TASK FORCE is leaving a PRIMUS-liveried business jet inside an Indiana ANG hangar)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Indiana AGAIN? Mus' be a cool place 'coz we *always* be fightin' here." /* "Heart of Darkness" */

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "This is only our second time."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "What about 2 years ago, mon?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "That was Ohio." /* "The City That VIPER Built" */

 **Mr. Bassman** (beat): "It's next to Indiana."

 **Sage** : "If it's any consolation to either of you, they both look alike to me." (beat) "I just hate how COLD it is up in the northern reaches of this continent."

 **Spritual Warrior** : "What are you talking about? This isn't cold at all."

 **Mr. Bassman** (deadpan): "Say da mon who grow up in Minnesota."

 **Sage** : "Is that any different from this... Indiana country we're in now?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Worse. It be farther north."

(A rental car pulls up to the hangar. Ted, Julie, and Bob get out)

 **Starforce** (continuing a conversation with Julie): "...you'd be doing bootlegger reverses, peel-outs, and spin us into a parking spot like we were in the Bluesmobile."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We also would have gotten here half an hour ago."

 **Starforce** : "Before or after taking the traffic stops by the State Police into account?"

 **Sage** (to Ted): "Traumatic?"

 **Ranger** : "Far less so than if Julie had been driving. Bob drove."

 **Starforce** : "Her drivers ed course in Japan had to have been in tactical driving."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hey! Consider my background, boys..."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Ninja drivin' school? I LIKE dat, mon!"

(Julie leans on one of Bowser's shoulders, lifts a leg off the ground, and flutters her eyelashes at everyone else)

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "SOMEBODY appreciates my driving skills!"

(the team laughs)

 **Ranger** (to Spiritual Warrior): "Is there someplace to change?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** (pointing toward the bizjet): "On the plane."

 **Ranger** : "Okay, team. Let's get changed, we have a briefing waiting."

* * *

(Indiana ANG Hangar, Hulman Field, IN. 15 minutes later. Mr. Henderson is briefing TASK FORCE)

 **Henderson** : "Glad you could make it. I understand you've been working a parallel investigation to the one NIS has been running?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes. My team has some experience in tracking parts buys and with forensic accounting, especially with Biomaster."

 **Henderson** : "I see. Our interest started when some... anomalies... cropped up with a routine background investigation of a scientist hired to do work at NSWC Crane."

 **Ladyhawk** (holding a picture of Biomaster in street clothes up from her briefing folder): "What name was he using this time?"

 **Henderson** : "Um... Mattais F. Selig."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ranger): "He hasn't used that alias in 8 years."

 **Ranger** : "In his defense, that's a name that would have triggered alarms in the Metroplex but not Indiana. He probably felt he could get away with it up here."

 **Henderson** : "It was while we were chasing those anomalies down that the PRIMUS liaison office forwarded the information from your investigations to us. We put it all together, realized we had a situation about to happen at Crane, so we asked PRIMUS for assistance."

 **Ranger** : "And that's why we're here."

 **Henderson** : "You come highly recommended by Colonel Silverman. Also, no one else has as much experience dealing with this... Biomaster... than your team."

 **Ranger** : "I'll be sure to thank Colonel Silverman the next time I see him."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Can you tell us where Dr. Selig is working on base?"

 **Henderson** : "No."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why not?"

 **Henderson** : "That's classified."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You're no help."

 **Ranger** : "Can you tell us what might be worth a supervillain's time and resources to target at Crane?"

 **Henderson** : "No."

 **Ranger** : "Let me guess. That's classified, too?"

 **Henderson** : "I can neither confirm nor deny the presence of classified programs and facilities at NSWC Crane."

 **Ranger** : "You already HAVE. Biomaster was hired to work at one by your own admission to Ladyhawk just now."

 **Henderson** : "If you wish to split semantic hairs with me, the only thing I admitted to being classified is where Dr. Selig is working."

 **Ranger** : "If he is a supervillain in disguise, don't you think we need to know that in order to stop him?"

 **Henderson** : "Legally, my hands are tied. I'm sorry."

(looks of disbelief across TASK FORCE's faces)

 **Ladyhawk** (muttered): "Fat load of help you've been..."

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Especially with a base the size of Crane."

 **Ranger** : "Is there anything you CAN help us with?"

 **Henderson** : "There is a Marine Corps Blackhawk inbound to Hulman which has been tasked to support your team. They will provide insertion into and extraction from anywhere on Crane you specify. ETA should be in another 30 minutes."

 **Ranger** (beat): "I'll need some time alone with the rest of my team."

 **Henderson** : "No problem. Let me know if you need anything else."

(Henderson walks away. TASK FORCE walks over to a temporary card table set up with Ranger's map of Crane)

 **Starforce** : "He was helpful. NOT."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We still have no idea WHY Biomaster chose Crane, though."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "To get away from us?"

 **Sage** : "No, that's not like him. He has to be targeting something *specific* to your base."

 **Ranger** : "Besides, I have reason to believe he WANTED us to find him up here."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "That be sick, mon!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "But in character."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "So what we be doin' when the helo get here?"

 **Ranger** : "Based on Ladyhawk's research and Starforce's analysis, I believe he is setting up..." (points at the Base powerplant complex) "HERE at the base powerplant."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "If you knew that already, why did you put on such a show for Mr. Henderson just now?"

 **Ranger** : "I know where Biomaster has to be. Beyond the fact his equipment needs the power, I don't know WHY he's there."

 **Sage** : "And that disturbs you."

 **Ranger** : "Ya think?"

* * *

(UH-60 southbound, 3 miles SE of Bloomfield, IN. Mid-late afternoon. The hills of southern Indiana stream by underneath the helicopter)

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "As soon as we enter base airspace, bail out. Fly around, don't be subtle, act like you're running a search grid. When I signal you, dive for the deck and approach the target."

 **Starforce** (nods): "Got it, boss."

 **Ladyhawk** (leaning over to Ranger): "You know, we should really have Nerd-boy figure out how to give the ProStar business jet a vertical-landing and takeoff ability."

 **Ranger** : "He's got enough on his plate after we get back. Besides, what's wrong with a good old-fashioned helicopter ride?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Where would you like me to start? The noise or the vibration?"

 **Ranger** (smiling): "Suck it up, soldier! It builds character!"

 **Ladyhawk** (making a face): "If I had any more character I'd have my own TV show!"

 **Pilot** (over Ranger's headset): "Sir, you wanted me to let you know when we entered Crane airspace."

 **Ranger** (over headset): "Thank you." (to Marine at the side door) "Pop the hatch, I need to deploy my scout!"

 **Marine** : "Yes, sir!"

(the side door slides open. Starforce salutes Ranger, but before he can head out the door Ladyhawk tugs on his cape)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Did you forget something, Nerd-boy?"

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Yes. Yes, I did."

(long kiss, which would have become a full-fledged make-out session except for Ranger clearing his throat)

 **Starforce** : "Good luck, Ninjette."

 **Ladyhawk** (smiles): "You, too."

 **Starforce** (throwing himself out the door): "MAN OVERBOARD!"

(Starforce falls for a second, then lights his forcefield and flight. He streaks away from the helicopter, gaining altitude rapidly after clearing the rotors)

 **Ranger** (murmured as the hatch is shut): "And so it begins."

* * *

(Crane NSWC, IN. one-half mile from Base powerplant complex. Sunset)

(Spiritual Warrior is walking through the woods, his VPP set for invisibility + desolidification)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (internal monologue): [[this seems a bit too easy]]

(he casually walks through a patrol of hired agents)

 **Agent 1** : "Wait a second. I have a massive energy trace that moved right through us!"

 **Agent 2** : "Phase rifle. Now! Everyone else, paint grenades ready."

 **Spiritual Warrior** (internal monologue): [[oops. Spoke too soon]]

(First agent changes setting on his energy rifle and fires at Spiritual Warrior before he can dive for cover. 15d6 Dispel Desolidification brings him back to this plane of existence, and two paint grenades take care of the invisibility)

(Khereviel teleports into Spiritual Warrior's hand. He hacks at a tree, bringing it down on the squad. Cosmetic transform gets rid of the marking paint. Next phase, he teleports closer to the complex)

 **Biomaster** (10 meters away, neurokinesis gauntlets glowing): "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

(Biomaster hits with a 10d6 END drain. Spiritual Warrior clutches his chest and collapses to his knees in front of him, Khereviel dropping out of his hands. Another phase, and he's OUT)

 **Biomaster** : "You were the only one I was going to have to deal with in person." (to approaching agents) "Bind him before he recovers! And be careful with that sword of his when you restrain IT!"

* * *

(behind Base powerplant complex. More or less simultaneous with previous scene)

(Mr. Bassman flashes back into existence after a sonic teleport)

 **Mr. Bassman** (internal monologue): [[okay, where do I need to go next? Over by the construction supplies to my right?]]

(He misses a PER roll for the complex dish-shaped device on top of the powerplant complex swiveling on two axes to aim at him)

 **Mr. Bassman** (internal monologue): [[why do I feel funny?]]

(agents stream out of the powerplant complex and head toward him)

 **Mr. Bassman** (internal monologue): [[time to go]]

(he attempts to sonic-teleport out. Nothing happens)

 **Mr. Bassman** (internal monologue): [[WHAT THE...]]

 **Agent** : "FREEZE!"

(Next, Mr. Bassman attempts a Blast. Nothing still happens. Slowly, he puts his hands behind his head)

 **Agent** : "Much better. Gag and cuff him!"

(as that is taking place, the first agent is on his radio)

 **Agent** : "We got the mutant. Where do you want him?"

* * *

(entry, Base powerplant complex)

(agents around the entrance are looking everywhere but at the clearly obvious Sage strolling up to the door. He stops and waits for a mind-controlled agent to enter the passcode and pass a retinal scan)

(the door opens long enough for Sage to walk in. He gets twenty feet or so down the hall before forcefield projectors embedded in its walls flare)

 **Sage** (grimacing in pain): "Interdiction zone!"

(another squad of agents appears at the far end of the hallway)

 **Agent** : "And you walked right into it." (on radio) "We have the Varanyi."

 **Radio** : "The master wants him in his laboratory."

 **Agent** : "On our way."

(another agent slaps a neutralizer band around Sage's head and cuffs him)

* * *

(Base powerplant)

(Starforce is standing by a horizontal cylinder with the prominent stencil "NICHOLS RESEARCH PFR-2" on it. The far wall of the reactor room is blown apart, mute testimony to the amount of force he expended to enter. A squad of agents storms in)

 **Lead Agent** (low-pitched female voice): "FREEZE!"

 **Starforce** (slowly putting his hands on his head): "Took you long enough."

 **Lead Agent** : "What have you done to the reactor?"

 **Starforce** : "Nothing. I didn't have time."

(one of the agents looks over the reactor controls)

 **Agent** : "He speaks the truth, Captain. The reactor is normal, all settings are unchanged from normal operating specs."

 **Lead Agent** : "He had to have done something here. Take him to the master, he'll determine the truth."

 **Starforce** : "Oh, ye of little faith..."

 **Lead Agent** : "Shut up. Secure him for transport."

(other agents cuff him with power neutralizers customized to disable his power armor)

 **Lead Agent** (prodding him with pulson rifle): "Move."

(the agents leave, surrounding Starforce)

 **Starforce** (to lead agent): "You're enjoying yourself just a bit much, aren't you?"

 **Lead Agent** : "Shut UP!"

 **Starforce** : "You know, I never pegged you as one to actually enjoy bondage fantasies..."

(Lead Agent rams the butt of her pulson rifle into the small of Starforce's back)

 **Starforce** : "OW!"

 **Lead Agent** : "The next one goes to your head."

 **Starforce** : "You wouldn't dare!"

 **Lead Agent** : "Try me."

* * *

(Base powerplant complex, Inside the newly-constructed areas. After sunset)

(Ranger drops out of the Speed Zone in front of a desk in a deserted office.)

 **Ranger** (looking at the folders spread out across the work table): "Hello, what's this?"

(picks up one of the folders)

 **Ranger** : "Project YEOMAN?"

 **Biomaster** (from the shadows): "You are familiar with the history behind our country's various super-soldier programs, aren't you?"

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[about freakin' time!]] (verbally) "Most of them."

 **Biomaster** : "What do you know of Project YEOMAN?"

 **Ranger** (beat, sitting down on work table): "They were the origin of the old superteam Ameriforce One back in the late '70s, early '80s."

 **Biomaster** : "Very good!"

 **Ranger** : "Why do you have its files here?"

 **Biomaster** : "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that the old research lab which had perfected that process was sitting right here in the middle of southern Indiana!"

 **Ranger** : "Well, that explains the Navy's reluctance to even TALK with us before our mission."

 **Biomaster** : "Which is why you should be less trusting of our government."

 **Ranger** : "Why are you interested in YEOMAN? The Cyberline process created more powerful superhumans for the same amount of money. That's why PRIMUS uses it for the Golden and Silver Avenger programs today."

 **Biomaster** : "If PRIMUS was aware of just how *dangerous* the Cyberline process is they'd terminate the whole program for cause. YEOMAN is safer, and from what I've been able to determine the original research team was onto something with it."

 **Ranger** : "Didn't help Ameriforce One much on their last mission."

 **Biomaster** : "Which was probably a function of that mission instead of their origins."

(numerous clicks of safeties being removed come from the direction of the doorway Ranger had entered)

 **Ranger** (beat): "Rather slow, weren't they?"

 **Biomaster** : "Good help is so hard to find these days." (steps forward into better lighting) "I have everyone else except Ladyhawk. Do me the honor of coming quietly."

(beat, then Ranger extends his wrists to be cuffed)

 **Biomaster** : "Your neutralizer cuffs were a problem to design, but not impossible. If they detect anything resembling a metabolism ramp-up, you get injected with a tranquilizer."

 **Ranger** : "Then lead on, Macduff."

 **Biomaster** : "Keep misquoting Shakespeare and I'll trigger your cuffs right now."

* * *

(Base powerplant complex. Late evening)

(Biomaster walks into his lair with Ranger held by two agents accompanying. Spiritual Warrior, Mr. Bassman, Sage, and Starforce are already there, restrained and each being held by two agents each. A female agent appears to be in charge)

 **Biomaster** : "Did Starforce do anything to the powerplant?"

 **Lead Agent** : "It is unharmed, master. He was only looking at it when we got here."

(other agents chain Ranger, Spiritual Warrior, Mr. Bassman, and Sage to the wall surrounding the generator)

 **Ranger** (rattles chains): "A little old school, don't you think?"

 **Biomaster** : "What can I say? I like the classics." (to the Lead Agent) "Any sign of Ladyhawk?"

 **Lead Agent** : "None, master."

 **Biomaster** (to Ranger): "Before you gain any hope from that news, she's got to get by the second platoon I posted outside the door. She's good, but not *that* good."

 **Ranger** : "So what do you expect to do to us with that thing?"

 **Bionaster** : "Not sure, even with the Project Yeoman data loaded into its transform matrix. I think its effect will depend on which one of you I'm targeting."

 **Starforce** : "Aren't you assuming it'll even *work* on Varanyi DNA?"

 **Biomaster** : "Quit stalling." (looks at Sage chained to the wall) "You know, there's one way to find out..."

(twists some controls on his panel, and the generator pivots to aim at Sage)

(Starforce looks at Ranger and subtly shakes his head. Ranger nods just as subtly)

 **Ranger** (playing along): "For the love of God, Matt. Please don't..."

 **Biomaster** : "Aww, where's your sense of scientific discovery? Firing in 3... 2... 1..."

(Biomaster flips the big switch. There is a loud KA-CHUNK from somewhere in the room, but nothing else happens)

(Starforce barely stifles a snort)

 **Biomaster** : "That wasn't supposed to happen..."

(flips switch several times, and nothing still happens)

 **Biomaster** : "WHY won't it WORK?!?"

(Starforce can't contain himself anymore and doubles over in hysterical laughter)

 **Biomaster** (to Starforce): "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?"

 **Starforce** (still laughing): "The expression on your face! It was TOTALLY worth it!!"

 **Lead Agent** (now holding Biomaster's remote control which she just liberated from its owner): "NOW, Starforce!"

(The Lead Agent takes her helmet off to reveal that she's actually Ladyhawk in disguise. She presses a control. All teammates chained to the wall are free and all power suppression deactivated.)

(Starforce reaches a hand behind the head of both his agents and slams their helmets together. The agents drop, KOed)

(Spiritual Warrior reaches out a hand and Khereviel teleports into it)

(Sage starts concentrating, and the remaining agents in the room start to look dazed. Or at least they would if their visors were up)

 **Biomaster** (to the door): "GUARDS!"

 **Ranger** : "Bassman, generator. Starforce, second platoon. Everone else, Biomaster!"

(Mr. Bassman destroys the mutagenic generator with a 5d6-1 Penetrating RKA)

(Starforce flies into incoming second platoon and scatters them with his Force Flash. Ranger takes a delayed phase, then enters the Speed Zone to deal with the stragglers)

 **Ladyhawk** (scattering marbles on the floor between herself and Biomaster before leaping away): "I like the classics, too!"

(Biomaster drain misses Ladyhawk)

(Sage, now charged up with the psionic potential of the mooks he disabled, hits Biomaster with an 10d6 Mental Blast and 22 STUN gets through his psionic jammer)

(Biomaster shakes off the damage, sees Spiritual Warrior winding up with Khereviel, and lifts a chunk of debris from the generator to block it barely in time. This effort forces him to step back on some marbles [AE Change Environment, -6 to DEX rolls] and guess what he misses next?)

 **Ranger** (dropping back out of the Speed Zone): "Sage, flash Biomaster! Ladyhawk, zone flood the agents!"

(Sage hits Biomaster with a Neural Shutdown [8d6 Flash v. Sight & Combat sense against MCV, so he doesn't get Combat Luck for the rest of the melee])

(Ladyhawk hits Biomaster's hex with a END drain pellet [1 point Penetrating drain Area Effect], taking the remaining agents out of the fight as she backflips clear of the center of the lair)

(While Biomaster is prone on the floor Mr. Bassman hits him with a 14d6 Penetrating blast [takes 22 STUN -- no combat luck, but gets 25% Damage Reduction due to made CON roll], knocking him BACK onto his feet [missed his DEX roll previously but makes his Breakfall roll for 7m of Knockback. Go figure] just in time to take a move-by martial punch from Ranger [takes 19 STUN])

(When all of this is done, 5m knockback and a made Breakfall role leaves him barely on his feet in front of Starforce)

 **Starforce** : "Good night, sweet prince."

(Starforce 18d6 roundhouse Martial Kick FTW. Biomaster gets Damage Reduction, takes only 25 STUN. A shame he only had 7 left)

 **Ranger** (to Sage): "Sage, all of his equipment. Quickly, before he revives."

(Sage psychokinetically relives Biomaster of his gauntlets, hypospray, and psionic jammer)

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "Shakespeare?"

 **Starforce** : "Zelazny. My tastes are more modern." 

/* actually, they're both correct. 'Hamlet', act 5 scene 2; and Brand to Benedict in 'The Hand of Oberon' */

* * *

****(Outside Biomaster's lair, Crane NSWC, IN. 11:58 PM EDT, 4/30/1992)

(PRIMUS has now arrived in force for post-battle cleanup. Ladyhawk and Sage walk up to Biomaster, who is being held in place psionically by Sage. Spiritual Warrior and Mr. Bassman are covering him in case he tries anything)

 **Biomaster** : "You TRICKED me! No fair!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Would you like to come with us voluntarily, or should we ask Sage to make you frog-march yourself?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "That be amusin', mon. Go for the frog-march."

 **Biomaster** (glaring at TASK FORCE, then starting to walk with them): "Bastards."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Watch your language."

(Starforce joins them from the remains of the Mutagenic Generator)

 **Ladyhawk** (stretching, yawning): "Can't wait to get home."

 **Starforce** (also yawning): "Stop that, Ninjette. It's contaigous."

 **Ladyhawk** : "For the record, Nerd-boy, I'm not into bondage."

 **Starforce** : "That's a relief."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Also, no flirting when I'm trying to maintain character on an infiltration."

 **Starforce** : "Not my fault I recognized your voice in the reactor room. Might as well order the tide to obey your command."

(Ranger walks over)

 **Ranger** (to Biomaster): "So what were you hoping to accomplish here?"

 **Biomaster** : "I demand to speak to my lawyer."

 **Starforce** (waving his arms around him): "You know you could have placed a simple phone call to do that instead of going to *this* extent."

 **Biomaster** : "Oh, SHUT up, Starforce."

 **Ranger** : "There'll be plenty of time for your lawyer later. Starforce, best guess?"

 **Starforce** : "The mutagenic generator Mr. Bassman destroyed was close to my initial guess blueprints based on his parts buys."

 **Ranger** : "The PRIMUS team lead also confirmed that he had ransacked the old Project Yeoman labs."

 **Starforce** : "Probably to provide a rewrite template for the generator." (beat, looking at Biomaster) "Though I'm still wondering what he hoped to achieve by increasing our powers..."

 **Biomaster** : "You fools! I was using the Yeoman data as a mask, not a template. I was going to DEPOWER all of you!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "And that, Dr. Fuseli, is how you perform an interrogation. Thank you for your assistance."

(Biomaster's mouth falls open in shock. Ladyhawk gives Starforce a quick peck on the cheek and stays around him, smiling)

 **Starforce** (also smiling): "That should also help the forensics people reassemble the device pre-trial."

 **Spiritual Warrior** (to Ranger): "So what now?"

 **Ranger** : "We stay here until we can verify PRIMUS has left with Biomaster in their custody. A Blackhawk will take us back to Hulman Field, and PRIMUS will fly us back to DFW from there." (beat) "We've had rougher nights."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Agreed."

(Ladyhawk suddenly looks around, alarmed)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What the... My Danger Sense is going off!"

 **Ranger** : "Where from?"

 **Ladyhawk** (confused): "It's from... above?!"

 **Starforce** (Detect Energy now going off): "Guys, why is someone locking onto us with a quantum displacement teleporter?"

 **Ranger** : "Team, surround Biomaster! Don't let him escape!"

 **Biomaster** (panicked): "It's not me! You have to believe me!"

(a Quantum displacement field starts to build around TASK FORCE and Biomaster)

 **Starforce** : "No no NO NO NO..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
